


Lynnette loses her Maturity

by Redsabdlcreations



Category: ABDL - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, F/F, Mommydom, Soiling, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/pseuds/Redsabdlcreations
Summary: New high school graduate Lynnette decides that rather than moving forward with her life she wants to go back to a simple time.





	Lynnette loses her Maturity

A commission I recently finished, longest story I've written yet.

The day after graduation, Lynnette found herself sitting alone in her room, extremely bored. She graduated high school with the hope that things would be different, but as she lay on her velvety purple comforter, she found herself wishing for something fun to do. Nothing sounded good to her; all her friends were off at the mall or connecting with each other through long text chains, but she found herself uninterested by these activities. No social media held her interest either, and she found that the online world of snapchat and facebook were just as shallow as interacting with people her own age group anyway. Instead she felt the dread of her encroaching adult responsibilities—she’d need to make the decision of going to college or finding a job soon. So far Lynnette had been living the easy life, with her father providing anything and everything she could want on a daily basis. For her 18 and a half years of life, she hadn’t had to lift a finger to do anything but avoid flunk out of school. Of course her grades weren’t great, as she’d only maintained a B-/C+ average through her four years that mattered. With her weak GPA, Lynnette stood almost no chance in a college admission scenario for a respected school. She turned over on her bedding and pulled a pillow into her face, allowing the light blue hue of the pillowcase to engulf her head. She gave a muffled scream into it. Lynnette tossed the pillow aside and slid off her bed. She stood in the middle of her room, looking around for an answer her questions of what fun is or what she should do with her life. The space around her reflected back her life over the years. The walls were a pale lavender that’d been picked in her younger days and she found that as she aged her love of the color hadn’t diminished. Her bed was against the far wall, opposite the door. Stuffed animals lined the wall and footboard of the bed. The various toys and comfort objects that she’d collected gave her a sense of peace as she looked at them. Most were gifts from her father, while some were leftovers from her mother but all of them were precious to her. The normal affair of a desk with a 2 year old hand-me-down PC, a small television, and a few shelves full of books that she’d read and then never picked up again. Now they sat collecting dust. Hung on her door was a full length mirror that she caught herself staring into for a moment. Lynnette was petite by every definition of the word, standing at only 4’9”. She was shorter than your average 18 year old and at 88 pounds she’d come to find most people she knew could toss her with little effort. Her long blond hair reached down below her collar bone and framed her soft, slightly chubby cheeks. Her own hazel eyes started to scan the rest of her body as posed. She pulled her loose shirt she was wearing tight against her torso and she could just barely see her small A-cup breasts protrude out from her chest.Through the thin striped fabric of her shirt she could see her nipples perked from the fabric brushing against them. From her shorts, slender pale legs sprouted downwards and planted their feet into her soft thick carpet. Her thighs were lean but with almost no muscle mass. As she grabbed at them she noted how soft they felt with a gentle squeeze. Lynnette turned, lifting her shirt to reveal the small of her back with one hand and lowering her pink shorts with the other. Beneath them a black pair of hip-hugger panties clung tight against her supple rump. Nothing about her was large but Lynnette’s ass was a perfect shapely round for her frame. “Maybe I should just try to find someone to marry, that way I don’t have to work. I’m so goddamn adorable who wouldn’t want me?” She asked herself. She stood for another moment admiring her sylph-like body in the mirror when a harsh knock rapped against the wood of her door. Whoever was on the other side didn’t wait for her to answer as they turned the knob and pushed the door open. In the entryway to Lynnette’s room stood Cheryl, her stepmother. Both blushed as they locked eyes, While her stepmom was fully clothed Lynnette found herself frozen in place, her shorts around her ankles and her shirt held up, fully exposing her lean belly and underwear. Where she had been looking at herself before had been replaced with a new visage. Cheryl towered over Lynnette a full foot taller and to her stepdaughter she looked rather statuesque standing in that entryway. Her long toned legs disappeared under a white sundress. While the skirt of the dress didn’t show any of her lower half, Lynnette knew that it hid a shapely rump and wide hips. She could see for herself that the upper portion hugged tight around the woman's thin belly and buxom Double C cup breasts. Cheryl's body was that of an athlete, built after long hours of yoga and cardio everyday for years. Blond locks very similar to her stepdaughters were pulled into a tight bun atop her head, with a few well placed “loose” strands hanging down the side. The silent stares lasted for a few seconds before Lynnette found her voice. “Jesus Christ, get the fuck out Cheryl!” she shouted. Her stepmother had already started to pull the door shut at the first vocalization and stood at the barrier she’d placed between the two of them, regretting barging in like she had. 

Cheryl found it hard to connect with Lynnette—she'd married her father Jonathan years ago and no matter what she did her stepdaughter only met her kindness with annoyance and flagrant disrespect. She knew that part of it was that she was not Lynnette’s real mother and the other part was that Jonathan had spoiled the girl to the point where she never had any responsibility. Now with Lynnette's graduation passed, it was time for her to find a place in the real world. Cheryl wanted to help in any way she could but the opposition she was met with frustrated her. Now with the dawn of Lynnette's final summer before full on adulthood upon them, she made a resolution to help the girl make something of her life. However on the other side of the door she heard the various curses and grumbles coming from her stepdaughter and knew that anything she suggested now today would be faced with the same aggression she was always met with. “I wish Jonathan was here.” she thought “I know he goes on these business trips to help provide for us and keep our way of living steady, but I could really use his back up now. Plus, I miss him quite a bit too.” As Cheryl stood, waiting for Lynnette to fix her clothes and open the door her eyes wandered to a picture of her and Jonathan on their honeymoon. “He always did look so dapper in a nice suit.” In the picture they were standing in the dimly lit restaurant, half-drunk glasses of wine behind them She giggled to herself remembering those were their third or fourth glasses. She wore an elegant sequin dress and he was in his dark charcoal suit, which complemented his dirty brown hair well. Cheryl herself was tall and in the heels she was wearing she was on par with Jonathan at 6’4”. She stared deeply into his bright green eyes which were so full of happiness; now he was gone every 3 weeks or so and always looked so stressed about providing for the three of them. At the same time she worked hard doing her best for when Jonathan came home. Loving him, spending time with him, and planning activities for the entire family, Lynnette included. She just wanted to keep the same cheery look that he'd had on their honeymoon in his eyes. 

Her attention was ripped away from the picture by a sudden gust of wind as Lynnette ripped open the door in front of her. Her snide tone ripped through Cheryl’s emotions. “What do you want, Cheryl?” The familiarity and tone Lynnette had every time she used her stepmother’s first name was something the woman had found herself growing used to, but still found it hurtful. She kept her kindhearted smile up all the same, gently asking; “I’m heading out to the grocery store, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me? I know your dad is going to be gone this week and it’s kind of just you and I, but maybe you can help me come up with some dinners for just the two of us.” Lynnette glared back at her in an open-mouthed disbelief, her clothes still slightly disheveled and messy from her rushed dress job. “You barged into my room for that? God, just invade my privacy to ask me if I want to go to the store. Well fine, let me change I guess and I'll go with you.” Lynnette turned on her heel back into her room slamming the door in her stepmother’s face on the second step. Cheryl started to move dejectedly towards the kitchen, aware that she may have pissed Lynnette off with her entrance, but happy that she at least got her to agree to go with her somewhere.

The drive to the grocery store was a quiet one with the sun beating down. The heat of Summer had yet to hit the state hard, but before long the humidity and heat would turn the air to soup and make the days slower and harder to endure. Lynnette had changed into a short denim jacket with long sleeves and a pair of jeans. Her pants clung tightly to her legs like skinny jeans would, and when a slight breeze would pick up the hem of her loose-fitting striped shirt Cheryl could just barely see the waistband of her stepdaughter's underwear. “I really wish she wouldn't wear these tight clothes, she doesn't need to show off her body for attention like that.” Of course what Cheryl didn't know is that Lynnette more or less agreed with her—she only wore these clothes because that's what her friends wore and she wanted to maintain popularity to a certain degree. In reality, Lynnette favored frilly dresses with bright pastel colors. She wished that she could still enjoy these things without the scrutiny of her peers, but opted instead to maintain her status. As the two walked together into the store and Cheryl grabbed the cart from the cart area on their way in, Cheryl saw it was one of the few days and early enough in the day that the store wasn't too crowded. As they walked through the fluorescently lit aisles slowly picking things off of her comprehensive list, they found themselves again without much to say to the other. In a strange turn of events it was Lynnette who broke the silence between the two of them, “So you wanted to bring me here, should I pick out dinners?” Cheryl was surprised but happy to hear the break in the great silence between the two. “Yeah!” She said enthusiastically. “I figured we could do lasagna for one night and baked chicken with sweet potato another night. I know those two are your favorites, but what else are we gonna have?” Now it was Lynnette's turn to be surprised; did Cheryl really remember her two favorite meals? I mean it wasn't like she was going to make them correctly but she at least remembered. “Y-yeah that sounds great, we should also do a nice salad one night.” Her stepmother nodded along with her suggestion, following which various other ideas started to fly between the two and before long they had have a good dinner regiment built for the next week while Jonathan was away on business. Cheryl started to pull things from the aisles, dropping them into her cart with a new fervor. Meanwhile, Lynnette was left with nothing to do but wander along with her, staring at various products she didn’t care about. While she wandered absentmindedly, she found nothing among the aisles could hold her attention. It was a full 15 minutes that the two were able to shop completely alone before they actually ran into somebody else in the store. It was a woman, a little taller than Lynnette but not near as tall as Cheryl. She was mildly pudgy with shoulder length brown hair, there were heavy bags under her eyes and the way she trudged along looking for something in the aisle told Lynnette that she was obviously very tired. The child next to her could explain that though. It was a little girl around 7 or 8, her own brown hair was pulled into pigtails and she wore a neon green shirt emblazoned with a disney princess and a pair of black shorts. She seemed to zip around her mother in a fashion not unlike a fly bothering a horse. The woman did her best to continue with her shopping despite the child poking, prodding and calling to her. Behind Lynnette, Cheryl looked at shampoo, in front of her where various medical supplies such as band-aids, Compound W, and whatever else you need to treat any home grown ailments. Further down the aisle she watched the woman pick up a purple package, She couldn’t quite make out what it was but as soon as the woman grabbed it her daughter (Lynnette assumed) started to whine behind her. “But Moooooom.” (Suspicion Confirmed) “I promise I don't need those, please don't make me wear them.” The mother down the aisle just sighed, “As much as I wish I could agree with you honey, you've been having far too many accidents and it's not just in bed anymore. For god’s sake, you peed yourself on the playground, now I'm sick of having to do so much laundry. You're going back into diapers.” The little girl continued to whine at her mother and as they walked away from the aisle Lynnette now recognized that the package must have been a pack of diapers. “Wow, a kid that big needing diapers, sucks to be them. Still, how convenient it's got to be not having to worry about trying to find a bathroom.” Lynnette found herself fantasizing about it more and more, the ability to just let go whenever and not worrying about that nagging feeling in her bladder. And then her mind drifted further, “What if somebody else took care of me like I was just a baby in a diaper? God, there must be a feeling of security to somebody pampering me to my every whim. I wouldn't have to worry about what clothes I wore or looking popular or dealing with people my own age. Everybody around isn’t doing anything exciting or fun, they’re just all trying to look more grown up than they actually are.” She stamped her foot on the ground in defiance. “That's not what I want! I wanna go back to somebody taking care of me, to being loved and pampered. I wanna go back to being a toddler.” While Cheryl wandered through the aisles picking more and more off of her list, Lynnette turned to the shopping cart that she was standing next to, she started pushing aside boxes and cans to make just enough room for her to sit. “Just like I used to, I'll bet I even fit almost the same way.” Lynnette tried to lift her leg up over the lip of the cart only to find that no matter how flexible she was that was not a position that was going to work. The entire thing started to tip from her applied weight and she was going to end up back first on the ground with all of the carts contents on top of her. Just before the wheels reach their tipping point she felt something counterbalance the other side. Standing there staring with a very confused expression was Cheryl. “Lynnette, what the hell are you trying to do?” She’d watched as the girl had stood staring at random things in the aisle out of the corner of her eye. It seemed strange when she stamped her foot for no particular reason. When she had returned from picking something up at the end of the aisle to find Lynnette moving all the items into one half of the cart and then trying to climb into it, Cheryl found herself even more confounded. Lynnette looked at her with a new expression that Cheryl hadn't seen before. It was one of a child being caught doing something they weren't supposed to and rather than giving Cheryl any attitude she just looked down at the floor and with an almost embarrassed tone said, “I just wanted to get into the cart to ride around”. 

It was strange seeing this side of her stepdaughter, and she wasn't sure why Lynnette had succumbed to such childish behavior but she saw no problem in indulging her in it, especially since she hadn’t had an attitude about it. The probing question that came to her mind and out of her mouth was, “Do you want help up?” After years of being Lynnette’s stepmom, this was the first physical contact they would really have that wasn’t a forced hug between the two Lynnette turned her eyes up to Cheryl and answered with a very hopeful “Yes please.” and a smile. Cheryl lifted Lynnette with surprising ease; of course she was very small and light, but still, she didn’t think it would be that easy. She placed her stepdaughter gingerly within the confines of the metal basket, finding that she fit almost perfectly within the small area she’d made for herself. Now it was as if Cheryl had placed a fully grown looking woman within the cart; Lynnette was still very small for her age, but she looked too big to be riding around in a grocery cart nonetheless. Still, with her arms propped up against the side bars, they continued to cruise through the grocery store and finish their shopping. From time to time Lynnette would pull something off the shelves as they passed by it with an “Ooh Ooh let's get this.” and Cheryl found herself happy to gratify these requests for her. As they started pulling the final items into their car they rounded a corner and Cheryl popped herself in the head with her hand. “Damn I forgot to grab a knee brace for Jon, sorry we’ll have to go back to the pharmaceutical aisle.” At this point she was almost drifting around the corners of isles with Lynnette in her cart. Each time she would do so they would laugh and look around to see if any of the employees or customers in the grocery store saw anything. If anybody had, they hadn’t bothered to say anything to the two of them who seemed to be having so much fun. They stopped in the middle of a laughing fit in front of the wall of children's diapers. Cheryl went to walk away and down the aisle towards the support of braces, “ I'll be right back Lynnette, just give me a second. I’ve got to find the best one for your dad.” Lynnette turned to her with a smile “You can call me Letty, Cheryl, my real name just sounds so… adult.” The strange way she put her statement gave Cheryl pause but walked away with the biggest smile she ever had after interacting with Lynnette. She wished she knew what she'd done in just mere hours to make this relationship as good as it was in this moment, but for now she would just have to enjoy the time she had with her. Back in the cart Letty stared at the wall of diapers in front of her, packages in deep blues and bright purples lined the shelves with various sizes and pictures of children and babies all over them. “What if I was to sneak a package into the cart? No, surely she'd notice while we were checking out. Ugh, but the idea of being wrapped up in one of these protective comfortable diapers sounds so nice.” Images of laying in her bed and nothing but a white cottony nappy danced through Lynnette’s mind—she could see herself relaxing there watching her favorite old looney tunes episodes, then a twinge would hit her bladder. Of course she had to pee—she'd been drinking juice from a sippy cup all day long, and the most logical conclusion was just to let go into the padding directly. She thought about who would help her, because of course the baby doesn't change their own diaper, That would be crazy. In her fantasy world Lynnette called out, “Mommy!” Through her bedroom door, she saw Cheryl walk in she wearing a dress not unlike that you would see a 60s housewife in with polka dots and puffy sleeves. A white ruffle apron stretched over the front of her dress with a mild dusting of flour covering the front. Lynnette bit her lip as she imagined Cheryl placing a hand on her piss sodden diaper. “Looks like somebody filled up their pampers a lot. Well come along now and I’ll change you.” 

Lynnette found herself ripped out of her fantasy world by a sudden grumbling in her stomach. She felt the need to go for a bit now but knew she could hold it as the idea of using a public restroom truly did not sound appealing. Then a new idea popped into her head, if she truly wanted to end up back in the secure soft padding of any of the diapers in front of her, she would have to give Cheryl a reason. Letty's eyes darted around the aisle, only seeing Cheryl about 30 ft away and nobody else around. She hoisted herself onto her knees, bracing herself using the side bars of the cart. Once positioned she lifted her bottom away from her heels, making room for the mess she was about to make. Lynnette found herself affirming the choice she was about to make as her better judgement nagged away at her, “If I want this, I’ve gotta make a crazy move. You can do it Letty!” Despite the feeling of fullness in her bowels, she knew it would take some effort to override years of potty training, and never had she done anything like this before, at least not sober. A time or two at various high school parties she’d gotten trashed enough to pee herself, but she was always able to slip away change, continuing on for the night. Now, in the middle of an open grocery store, she strained and pushed with all her might, with various grumbles and groans coming from her stomach before a loud *PFFFFTTTTTTTT* escaped her rear, Letty blushed at the idea of farting so loud and openly in public but continued to bear down. “Gotta power through, this is what I want!” She imagined rather than the tight black lacy underwear she currently had on, her mess would be caught by a wonderfully soft, velvety padding wrapped around her waist. That was all that was needed as her imagination took over her and her body let go of all the pressure she’d been building within. *FLLLLLOOORRRRRPPP* The dam that was her sphincter broke and she was quick to flick one hand down to her waist and undo her jean’s waist, she felt the solid log of mess stretch the fabric of her panties little by little before it started to squish against her bottom. Once she knew her panties had reached their limit of what they could hold she tried to stop. It was no use though as her body's natural processes were already in motion. The spasms of her bowels pushing into her jeans came in waves and each time it happened she felt herself grow a little more ashamed of what she was doing, not because of her age or that she knew better but because she wasn't using any kind of protective padding. That was quickly overridden by the realization the she was now shitting herself uncontrollably like a toddler and Letty let herself fall into that feeling of helplessness and lack of control. “I don’t know any better,” She thought to herself. “I still need diapers obviously.” It felt like she'd been crapping herself for forever, the sensations and strain of her actions overrode her sense of time. As she felt her body stop and she half clasped into the cart, her eyes falling on Cheryl walking back towards her a confused look on her face.

As Cheryl returned to her stepdaughter in the cart, the scene before her had thrown her a bit. Letty was now splayed out, her legs partially thrown into the mass of groceries in front of her and her arms hanging limply at the sides of the cart. Her head was rolled back as if she was exhausted from some sort of exertion. She could see at the waist the girls jeans were unbuttoned. It wasn't until she was about a foot away that the smell hit her. “Oh god,” she exclaimed “Letty, what happened here? It smells like… crap.” Lynnette’s eyes look up to see Cheryl’s waiting face. She found herself dumbfounded for words in this moment, her brain suddenly going haywire looking for an explanation. “Oh fuck what did I just do? How the hell am I gonna explain this?” In the silence, Cheryl's eyes had gone from concern to impatience; obviously she had deduced what had happened and was waiting for her answer that would explain why Lynnette, now an adult by anyone’s standards, had shit herself in the middle of a public place. The look scared Letty a little bit and she decided to go as simple as possible with her lie, casting her eyes downward as she mousily answered her stepmother. “I-I may have had an a-a-accident.” 

Cheryl couldn't believe what she was seeing, hearing or smelling, but Lynnette was practically cowering in front of her. Whether it was from the shame or strain of what she’d just done, the girl’s whole body shook and they both sat there in shock for a solid few moments unsure of what to do while the smell of Lynnette's mess slowly wafted into the area around them. Luckily nobody else was even near them to see what had happened, but that solemn peace was not bound to last for long. It was only after a few moments that Cheryl looked around the aisle they were in, thought of a plan and sprung into action, grabbing various items from the shelves. A pack of pampers size 10, pack of baby wipes, and a beach towel emblazoned with an image of the sun wearing sunglasses. Cheryl lifted the still stunned Lynnette out of the cart carefully so as not to spread any of her accident around anymore than she had. To her surprise Lynnette did not fight back and hung almost limply in her hands, seemingly defeated or still processing what she had just done. She laid her down gently on her feet before returning to the cart in front of her. She tore the price tag from the towel and proceeded to wrap the towel around the girl’s waist. Cheryl started to push her in the direction of the back of the store, avoiding any activity as they came near it. The pair’s stealthy journey was a success as a small sign pointed them to an archway behind the produce section. “Restrooms” it said. “Just a little farther Lynnette, we're almost there. Think you can keep going?” Cheryl turned to see how her stepdaughter was faring and watched her stumble her way behind her with a wide bow-legged stance, probably to keep the mess away from her as much as possible. She sighed and slowed a little, changing her pace so her stepdaughter could more easily keep up and so she could watch out for onlookers around the two of them.

Of course Lynnette knew that no matter what stance she took it wouldn't help anything. She felt the warm goop held against her bottom by her pants and as she moved it squished and began to travel around her legs and groin. She knew that this fabric nor that of the towel that she'd been placed in would hold up for very long and was glad that Cheryl had been smart enough to grab a pack of diapers she was standing right in front of. She followed behind her stepmother as quickly as she could with her slow messy waddle, and felt relieved when she reached the single person bathroom door. Behind her, she heard the sound of Cheryl ripping open the pack of pampers and pulling one out to hand to her. In her other hand was a pack of baby wipes so she could clean herself up. “I-I… Do you want help?” Cheryl asked as she handed over the items. In truth Lynnette did want help, she wanted to be laid down on a changing mat and wrapped snugly into the diaper that she just been handed, but she didn't quite feel that Cheryl would be willing to indulge her fantasies in quietly whispered “No, I-I’ve got this.” Cheryl almost looked sad as Lynnette closed the door behind her into the small square bathroom, but she had other incidents to deal with in this moment and was much more concerned about the state of her pants. Lynnette looked around the bathroom to see what she had to work with in here. The whole room was dull, with gray tile work covering both the walls and floor. The fluorescent bulb above her was slightly dimmed with age, like it hadn’t been changed in years. On one wall she could see a basic white porcelain toilet with a chrome trash can next to it. On the other was a sink, and staring back at Lynnette above the sink was a mirrored image of herself. She dropped the towel covering her waist and gasped. Her pants sagged low on her hips, the hefty weight of her shit pulling them down. She could smell the aftermath now that it’d been festering against her bottom, and she bent over to lay the towel down, creating a makeshift changing mat for herself. Lynnette took out her wallet, keys, and phone and set them aside, moving delicately so as not to spread the mess around too much. She considered what to do with her pants and decided it was too much work to bring them back with her, ending up depositing them directly into the chrome garbage can. Lynnette started taking wipes one by one to clean herself of the filth she produced, throwing away wipe after wipe into the chrome can, covering her pants. It’d taken practically the whole package of wet wipes to clean herself to her satisfaction, but now she was faced with the cotton padded undergarments in front of her. The fabric beneath her fingers almost felt cottony and on the front that she could see was a cartoonish design of a small elephant holding a balloon with a roughly drawn sun shining over it. Lynnette slowly unfolded the garment in her hands and she could see down the center of it was a more plush and absorbent strip of material meant to hold in any accidents that she made while along the sides there were small strips of ruffley leak guards that would hug her legs tight and keeps his diapers snug around her. She brought the center strip of absorbent padding to her groin and began to wrap the front up around her pelvis. As she pulled the back up she saw the four arms of fabric that would secure the nappy tightly to her bottom. On the back two were four tapes she peeled away from the fabric and carefully connected to the front two pieces of cloth. Lynnette pulled one side as tight as she could before letting go and tapping the other. She ran her fingers around the circumference of the leg holes, adjusting the leak guard around her leg until it felt stretched and hugged her squishy thigh. With a wiggle of her hips and a pull on the waistband, she brought the plush cushioning tight against her groin, and the diaper was totally secured against her. It felt a little constricting against her but she could definitely fit the nappy well, even though it was intended for a child much smaller than she was. she looked around, making sure the mess she'd made before was completely cleaned up, only seeing the towel that her stepmother had handed her on the ground. Lynnette turned to the mirror to examine herself. Her thin stretched shirt was just a little bit long on her and barely covered the new padded undergarments; however, at the fringe of the shirt she could just see the small bulky bottom of her diaper around her waist. She took her hands and flipped up the back of her shirt to show off her rear, the small yet curvaceous bottom puffed out ever-so-slightly with the addition of her cushioned underwear and a cute little panda stretched across the back of it. Lynnette had to admit she felt adorable, and didn't want to go back to her boring black lace frilly panties again. This felt comfortable and right, like Lynnette was supposed to be in a diaper; after all; she’d had a messy accident once, and it could happen again. “I could even wet myself at any moment.” Lynnette thought almost wanting to will herself to soak the diaper around her waist. A loud knock came at the bathroom door, interrupting her naughty thought process as Cheryl spoke from the other side. “Are you okay in there Lynnette? Do you need me to come in and help?” Lynnette answered with a quick and sharp “NO.” She was in the middle of an important transformation as she considered what she should do next. Lynnette wasn't sure how to handle going out there now that her pants were effectively gone. She supposed she could wrap herself in the towel on the floor but then a new idea popped into her head. Why should she hide the fact that she was wearing a diaper? Babies are seen in just a diaper and a shirt all the time. Thoughts raced through Lynnette’s mind as she considered what she really wanted, from this whole experience. “I want to be taken care of again.” She whispered to herself, her hand resting on the mound of padding around her crotch. “I’m gonna be a baby back in diapers!” Lynnette’s resolve was set and she picked up the towel from the floor and tossed it directly into the garbage bin with everything else that she'd made a mess of. Now standing in front of the door, Lynnette took a few solid deep breaths to get up the courage before she could walk through it. Her legs felt mildly cold from being so bare and she was about to expose so much of herself to the outside world but she knew that if she could pull this off, she’d show Cheryl that she was not only childish but completely diaper dependent and she’d get her wish to be taken care of. She shut her eyes tight and swung the door open.

For Cheryl, today had been one surprise after another. When she saw her stepdaughter standing there with no pants on and her shirt pulled down as far as it would go, it wasn’t the same brand of surprise she’d felt before. It was almost like the shock she’d felt had been lessened and her senses dulled from the day’s events so far. She just found herself sighing and shaking her head saying, “Letty, where are your pants?” Lynnette opened her eyes to see Cheryl standing there, and found herself only able to give her a stuttering response. “Well I-I didn’t want to carry them with the m-m-mess I’d made and I definitely couldn't w-wear them.” Cheryl continued to stare waiting for an explanation beyond what she had just given her, “What about the towel?” she asked and Lynnette shook her head, “Well I used it to clean up, but I didn't want to carry that around either.It's okay though, it's not like I'm naked.” she pulled up the hem of her shirt and flashed the tight diaper to her stepmother. Two immediate thoughts came to Cheryl's mind. The first was: “I’m glad I pulled the price tag off that towel so I can pay for it.” and “Wow, I'm amazed at how well that fits her.” Lynnette pulled her shirt back down and asked if they could go, “This really has been just one hell of a day.” Cheryl nodded in agreement, “Fine, fine, I don't think there's much else we can do here anyway. Let’s just get home and figure this out as we go along.” Her mind was reeling—it seemed odd that they’d come to this point already and at the same time Cheryl was unsure of how she got there. Yes, Lynnette had a messy accident in the middle of the store, but what possessed Cheryl to grab a pack of pampers or to leap into action like she had? Almost as if dormant and unused maternal instincts had awakened in that moment. Lynnette nodded in agreement and they walked to the front of the store. The store was still quiet and they made their way to the front with no opposition. They couldn’t avoid the woman at the checkstand though and she eyed the two of them suspiciously, Lynnette being without real pants and Cheryl handing her various items that had been opened use and the tag for a towel that seemed non-existent. She was an older woman in probably her mid-forties. Her dark red hair had been pulled into a high ponytail with her lipstick matching the artificial color in her hair. The face that stared at them piercing glare was strict looking with an air of sophistication behind it’s mascara. “Exkuse me but what is going on herrre, why arrre so many items either used orrr open and wherrre arrre yourrr daughter's pants? The thick accent confirmed for the both of them that she was Eastern European. Lynnette shrank at her harsh tone and accusing questions but Cheryl stood strong, carefully explaining the situation. “My daughter has had a bit of a situation and we had to take these items to fix it. Unfortunately in the process the towel became unusable but I needed to deal with this. Is that okay with you ma'am?” Cheryl’s tone with the woman was stern and her face took on a sharp glare to meet the cashier’s piercing glare. She felt her features softened a little when Lynnette grabbed onto her arm and hide behind her. Never before had the girl gotten this close to her, she turned to see her face buried deep behind her arm, hiding a look of shame. Secretly, Lynnette was smiling inside she was amazed by how comfortable she fell with Cheryl protecting her. Before she hadn't really trusted this woman to even hold an intelligent conversation, but now she was providing Lynnette a safe space in her existence. The woman no longer spoke to either of them and just finished scanning their items and bagging them at the end of the checkout line. She made careful glances to the pair while they collected her bags. From the change drop at the end of the bagging station, a quarter fell to the floor with a slight ting sound. As Cheryl moved a little ways ahead of Lynnette, this gave her an opportunity to fluster the woman who’d been more than a little mean to her. Before they moved on, Lynnette bent over at the waist to pick up the loose change, flashing her diapered rear directly to the cashier and anyone behind her before jogging just a little bit to catch up with Cheryl. She looked back to see both the woman and the customer who’d been behind them with confused and flustered looks on each of their faces. Lynnette became frustrated with herself, her common sense suddenly entering her thoughts. “What the hell are you doing? Are you some kind of weird exhibitionist now?” She popped her hand against her head a few times before jogging to catch up with her stepmother. I don’t want to be seen like this by real people.

It was a semi-tense standoff between the two. Cheryl waited for some sort of explanation or action from Lynnette while Lynnette waited for her stepmother to take control of the situation like she wanted her too. Upon exiting the car, Cheryl quickly herded Lynnette into the house to avoid the prying eyes of her neighbors. “It would be a top priority for the woman who was in very good social standing with the various characters around the neighborhood.” Lynnette thought cynically as she scurried through the front door as fast as she could “But I don't really want the neighbors to see me either.” Once inside, Cheryl took a moment to breathe deeply before she spoke, “Okay, so Lynnette, what happened back there? It was kinda weird to see you being so open and everything, but then whatever happened in the cart, I mean…” Truly it seemed Cheryl was at a loss for words for a way to deal with what it just happened in front of her. Lynnette waited patiently, hoping that whatever had brought Cheryl to care for her like she had before would keep going. Now that she stood there dumbfounded, however, Lynnette found herself worrying about the whole situation coming to a grinding halt. “Maybe I need to take it further,” she thought, “make her think it wasn't a one-time event.” The faint twinge she felt in her bladder back at the bathroom was growing now and she knew that soon she'd have to pee whether she was near a toilet or not. It took only seconds of trying to release the pressure in her body for that twinge to steadily turned into a flow and warm poured into her thirsty padding around her pelvis. *PSSSSHHHHH* Cheryl couldn't ignore the faint hissing sounds coming from her stepdaughter as she tried to think of what to say. The strange little grunts and moans that emanated from her throat clued her into the fact that something was happening to her stepdaughter in that moment. Her eyes drifted down as she examined the girl and she noticed Lynnette's hands grasping the fringe of her shirt, holding it as tight as she possibly could. Past the edge of the hem of her shirt she could see the pamper wrapped around Lynnette’s waist slowly became discolored, the elephant caricature on the front disappearing and being replaced with a yellow blotch that expanded to take over the entire front and bottom of the cushioned underwear. The water logged padding started to sag with Lynnette’s warm piss as it slowly filled up the thirsty padding. Before long her shirt no longer hid the expanding nappy and Lynnette blushed hard, feeling the rush of exhilaration as not only did she let go all of that pent-up pressure in to her waiting diaper, but did it in front of her stepmother as well.

Cheryl could only watch transfixed as the diaper expanded around her stepdaughter’s groin. “Do-Does she really need these? Why, if she does, am I just learning about this now? I mean she has always been really childish but this is downright strange.” She watched as Lynnette finished wetting herself in front of her, and shook her head in exhaustion with the situation. “Letty just go to your room. I-I need to figure out what the hell I'm going to do.” Lynnette nodded, trudging her way up the stairs obediently while the full padding squished between her thighs with each step. Her urine had left a strange warmth that she couldn't deny felt very nice against her lower waist. She quietly entered her room and cracked a huge smile, she may have just proven to her stepmother that she not only needed diapers, but probably needed them full-time. “Oh, god.” She whispered to herself, “That was so great, I can't believe I just peed myself like that. She placed a hand on the squishy mound around her waist that sagged just below her crotch and pressed on it. She felt the give of the soiled padding beneath her fingers and the warmth that she was able to push directly into her most sensitive places. It was a strange sensation wearing the wet diaper but she didn't want to remove it herself. She’d first see what Cheryl was going to do and then decide how to proceed from there. “What else can I do to make this more permanent?” she asked herself, “Maybe something on Google can help me.” Lynnette plopped down into her cushy computer chair only to find urine had actually spread back and against her rump and as she fell down into her chair the soaked pamper squelched beneath her. It only took a quick search on Google to find a message board full of people calling themselves ABDL’s. These “adult babies” and “diaper lovers” sounded like people who had the exact thought she had. Wanting to be taken care of and live their life in diapers. On the same message boards she even came upon a link to a pdf file detailing a 12-month diaper dependency training program. Lynnette found herself squealing a little in delight, “This is perfect, it’s got everything I need to know. Does it really take a full year though?” To her to her dismay the program really would take a 12 full months to kick into effect to the point where she could no longer control her own bodily functions, but during that time the only one who would know that she didn't have full control was herself. If she could convince Cheryl that this was a problem that she needed to be addressed perhaps she could take her stepmother's care even further. She scrolled through the pdf in front of her, reading carefully as it described the steps she’d need to take to achieve full incontinence. The program itself described a long list of things she would need along with a complete dietary change and a lot of reinforcements, like mild hypnosis to bolster her un-training. It also warned that this was an all-or-nothing program, one that she if she decided to use it it would have no chance of going back on and would have to completely re-toilet train herself if she decided that she was done with diapers. The main thing Lynnette gathered was that it was just to let go whenever you felt the urge and not hold onto anything. Don't hold your pee until bursting, just let it out as it happens and eventually the muscles will atrophy so much that she would naturally used diaper within a half hour of eating or drinking in a natural rhythm that her body would come to get used to. She thought for a moment about it and really considered if she wanted to do this, but when she pressed her hand into the squishy padding of her wet pamper again she couldn't help but think about how right it felt to have that around her waist. Still the wetness in her diaper had begun to grow cold against her sensitive skin and she hoped that soon Cheryl would come to a decision of some sort so she could change. Of course not long after, Cheryl knocked on her door, and Lynnette quickly clicked exit on the pdf and shutting down her computer—her ”evil plan” can’t be discovered too soon. Cheryl was cautious when opening the door but she only saw Lynnette standing waiting for her in the middle of the room with a bashful look on her face, still just wearing the shirt and wet nappy. 

Cheryl, after much contemplation, had made her peace and preparations, figuring that if this is what Lynnette wanted it would probably best just to indulge her. Besides, she really didn't know if this was a true need Lynnette actually had, but figured not only was it better to be safe rather than sorry, but it might also bring them closer together. “OK Lynnette, will you come with me? I think it's time to get you out of that wet diaper.” Lynnette just nodded to her stepmother, following her out of the room and down the hall to the small bathroom that only Lynnette used. There she could see various bottles and objects on the counter that hadn't been there before, a white baby powder bottle and some sort of lotion sat tall. Beside them was a new folded up cotton pamper and what looked to be a strange mat. Lynnette eyed them excitedly but Cheryl just motioned for the girl to stand in front of the bathtub that was at the far end of the room. “We’re going to start off with a little shower here so we can get you all cleaned up, okay?” Lynnette again only nodded, deciding that she would go along with Cheryl's wishes. It seemed that her stepmother didn't have plans to scold her, but rather to take care of her in an interesting new way. Cheryl smiled at her, “Great, Sweetie, why don't you get undressed and I'll prepare everything.” Sweetie. The word hit Lynnette’s ears like a truck and the nickname made her feel warm inside. It was a comforting affection that radiated from Cheryl, one she hadn’t allowed herself to feel before from her stepmother. It seemed almost instant when she reverted back to her childish mindset, and Letty knew what to do with bath time. She threw her arms into the air and waited , Cheryl seem to get the message loud and clear realizing that she herself would have to undress Lynnette. She carefully pulled the shirt away from her stepdaughter’s pale skin, exposing a simple white lace bra. Cheryl chortled to herself in her mind as it did little for her stepdaughter, she really didn’t need it anyway but for her adult self it must have given a sense of confidence. She slowly reached behind Lynnette and un-snapped the back claps on her bra waiting for the moment that the girl told her to stop. The cue to cease never came though, and she continued slowly down to her feet, pulling away her socks while carefully lifting each foot with a tender hand, helping her balance by placing her other hand on the small of her back. Next was the tricky part for Cheryl to bring herself to do mentally. The pamper that was still wrapped around her stepdaughter's waist demanded attention as it sagged under the weight of Lynnette’s own urine. Cheryl hesitated and looked up to see her Lynnette watching expectantly. “I’m going to remove your d-diaper now, is that ok?” Lynnette herself took one last moment to think about this. “Is this really what I want? I can’t go back from here.” Her eyes met Cheryl's and she decided to take the step past the point of no return. “Yes Mommy.” The word seem strange coming from Lynnette's mouth, not only was it a huge jump from the disinterest that she displayed in her stepmother before but the genuine warmth of the statement surprised even her. Cheryl found herself filled with a new resolve as her maternal instincts started to kick back in, she simply pulled the soiled pamper down Lynnette's legs and deposited it into the lidded trash can next to them. The shower was quick with Cheryl taking the removable nozzle head and quickly spraying down her stepdaughter. As the warm water ran over Letty’s body, she used the washcloth in her hand to clean her intimate parts. Before long she stepped into Cheryl's arms which were holding out a warm towel for her to dry off in.

From the counter Cheryl pulled down a folded piece of cloth and Lynnette watched her unfurl it slowly while she dried off. All across it were cartoons of teddy bears and bunnies in bright pastel colors, as Cheryl laid it down Lynnette came to recognize it as a changing mat. She took the easy cue to lie down on it once her stepmother had laid it out and she was completely dry. Cheryl kept her movements methodical as she prepared the rest of her tools and Lynnette just patiently waited, looking up at the towering figure to watch her work. While she waited neither of them said anything, as neither of them really knew what to say at that point, so Cheryl continued the process as normally as she could. From the shelf above, she plucked various bottles, a pack of wipes, a folded diaper and a strange purple and yellow object with a clear bit attached to it. Her eyes widened as Cheryl popped it into her mouth and she began to suckle. It was a brightly colored pacifier that her stepmother had placed into her mouth. Through the nipple of the paci she found her speech garbled, but she could still squeak out a few words. “Where did you get all this?” she asked. Cheryl simply shushed with a finger to her lips as she finished preparing the supplies. “I ran back to the store while you were in your room, I figured we would need a few things to change my dear girl properly. I didn't realize you had these needs Lynnette, and I'm so sorry.” Lynnette only nodded, feeling the warmth and motherly love of the woman who towered above her, saying only: “Call me Letty, remember?” through the comfort object shoved into her mouth. Cheryl nodded back, fighting the massive grin that tried to stretch across her face—she’d hate to ruin the moment. She pulled a few wipes from the package next to her and began to wipe Lynnette's inner thighs and pelvis, working her way around her groin. The feeling of the cool wipes against her porcelain skin felt very nice if not a little unnecessary. Cheryl thought the same seeing as she’d just washed her in the shower, but was just doing what she was supposed to for Letty, making sure she was fully clean before diapering her. She worked very careful so as not to linger on any parts of her stepdaughter's body while also being thorough enough to make sure she was clean. In a gentle, slow movement she took the girl’s slender ankles in one large hand, lifting her with surprising ease to expose her derriere. She was quick to clean Lynnette's bottom, making sure to get every nook, cranny, crack, and hole that she could. The minutes of intimate contact between the two felt somewhat awkward but by the end, Lynnette felt very clean. Cheryl quickly disposed of the wipes and popped the cap on a bottle of lotion, squirting a large dollop of it into her hands. She felt the slick formula of soothing and rash preventing gel cover her hands as she rubbed them together to warm the mixture before she applied it to Lynnette's tender areas. She applied it with a light pressure to slowly massage the lotion into her upper thighs, lifting her to do the same to her supple bottom, still holding her ankles delicately. Cheryl was quick and skittish around Letty’s private areas and while this seem to be something her stepdaughter objected to, she was still nervous about how she was feeling being treated like a giant baby. Lynnette herself just lay there happily, enjoying the diaper change as much as she could. She found herself hoping that Cheryl wouldn't finish too quickly. She loved the tender touch of her stepmother as she tended to her needs and was excited about whatever was coming next in the process. The warm lotion was a wonderful reprieve from the cool touch of the wipes and she squealed in her head as Cheryl reached for the bottle of baby powder. She started deliberately sprinkling the powder on to Lynnette and the intense scent of baby powder filled the air. Lynnette recognized that this was the smell that for years she's been trying to replicate. Unfortunately, the various scented candles, incense, and perfumes that she’d bought could never replicate the smell quite right. Now the powder had fully covered all around Lynnette's waist and that particular smell caught her again. There was just a faint line of coloration difference between her pale skin and the pure white powder. Cheryl lifted Lynnette one last time and slid an open diaper under her, placing her butt squarely in the back center line of padding. She set her stepdaughter’s legs down and spread them carefully before pulling the front of the childish diaper up around Lynnette’s lithe frame. Cheryl secured the four tapes tight and patted Letty’s diapered crotch as she finished. A small puff of powder coughed from the padding, “All done!” she exclaimed, beaming with a brilliant smile at the job she’d just completed. Lynnette found herself disappointed that the diaper change was already over, but nonetheless happy to be clean and free of the cold wet nappy she was stuck in before. Cheryl just stood to wash her hands, picking up the bottles from the floor. She waited a moment for Lynnette to stand but she didn’t hoist herself from the ground, instead just laying on the changing mat with her arms raised into the air. “Do you need help up?” Cheryl asked and the diapered girl before her nodded, having given up on speaking through her pacifier. She sighed and grabbed Lynnette’s waiting hands, pulling her into a standing position. Her stance had started a little bow-legged as she tested the new properly applied diaper but gradually she brought her legs together, feeling the pamper only spread her thighs just a little bit with it’s squished padding between them. Cheryl turned to the girl and put her hands on her hips, meeting her stepdaughter’s gaze with a rather intense look. She wasn't quite sure what to do with her now, as she was now navigating through uncharted territory. Not only had Lynnette never listened to her anyway but she’d never had to deal a punishment or warning to her either. “Listen, I'm not exactly sure what's going on Lynnette-” Her stepdaughter cut her off, her speech still muffled by the pacifier. “Letty” she said quickly. Cheryl sighed, “Letty, I dont know whats going on, but if you keep acting childish I’m gonna keep treating you childishly ok? This will only get worse from this point on.” She felt satisfied with her warning, truly no grown woman like Lynnette wanted to be treated like a baby, today had just been strange. Now that Cheryl had laid down the law things would get right back on track. Lynnette nodded, pretending to look ashamed at her actions. On the inside she was absolutely giddy, knowing full well that she could keep this going as long as she wanted. Both of them went their separate ways down the hallway, Lynnette towards her bedroom to do more research and Cheryl towards her own while planning on what she would do if this strange behavior continued from her stepdaughter.

Lynnette spent the next night searching through the internet looking specifically for abdl related diaper training and things that she might want in the future, she'd found various websites that sold diapers with colorful, childish designs but were much bigger than the pamper she currently wore. Other things like an adult size crib or changing table seemed very out of her reach, but she could happily dream anyway. Cheryl was searching in the same vein, look at diapers that would fit Lynnette better and hold any accidents that she may have in the future should this problem get worse. She also considered what to do with her stepdaughter now she made a threat that if she continued to act childish she would continue to treat her childishly and how far was she willing to go with that. While searching she ran across a site that would help with her threat and while it would take some work and money those were two things that she had plenty of time and resources to pull off. While sitting there she made small drawn-out plans to redesign Lynnette’s room, then she thought about rather than clearing out Lynnette’s room to do this, she could rebuild the guest bedroom just down the hall without Lynnette figuring out what was going on beforehand. This was all of course a contingency if Lynnette continue to act like she was; while Cheryl was excited, she didn't want to take anything too fast. “I’ll start clearing out the guest room tomorrow, just to keep myself busy.” She said. She also thought about the emotional connection that she just had with her stepdaughter and found herself wanting more of it. This has been the first time Lynnette had treated her even halfway decently, let alone allow her stepmother to take care of her, and Cheryl wanted more. She wanted to shower the girl with attention and love, and she especially wanted to treat her like a baby, just as she was acting so immature. Over the next few days Lynnette’s idea to continue using her diapers rather than the bathroom worked out well for her; she tried to stop going into the bathroom completely and was letting go into her padding as soon as she felt the urge. Peeing herself had become second nature to her, and the warm rush felt euphoric as she let it all go into or thirsty padding. She found it harder to let loose her bowels again and for the last two days hadn't been able to do so, but she knew eventually her body's natural need would overcome her long instilled potty training she'd learned so long ago and she'd mess herself again. Cheryl had taken to changing Letty whenever she needed it, finding the small figure of her stepdaughter pulling on her arm every once in awhile. It was a strange experience for both of them but neither of them said anything against it, and after the 6th change in the middle of the second day it all become somewhat normal. Cheryl also found that Lynnette in general had become much more agreeable and almost submissive. She didn't argue with her anymore and simply did chores around the house whenever asked. Her bedroom door now remained open most of the time and she just stared at her tv watching cartoons or laying on her bed. The strangest change in behavior was that now she refused to wear bottoms around the house, walking around in a simple t-shirt and diaper combo. It was weird but obviously Lynnette was either working through something in her life or just didn't care anymore and Cheryl found herself not minding either. On the fourth day they’d officially run out of pampers and Cheryl found herself wondering what to do now. She immediately took to the internet, opening various bookmarks she’d set aside earlier and clicking order on multiple shopping carts. She sighed, sitting alone at her computer and shaking her head setting up order after order and clearing up small portion of her and her husband's large bank account. “I’d warned her this is what I’d do didn’t I?” She’d had to comb through some weird peculiar fetish sites to procure some of the items she wanted but she didn't want to skimp on quality. Once her orders were all done, she selected a quick two day shipping, hoping it would all be here soon so she could get to work. Two days earlier she had cleared out and painted the guest bedroom, working quickly and quietly so Lynnette didn’t notice what she was doing. Cheryl had spent a good portion of money but felt satisfied at what she had gotten, the only problem now was that they were completely out of pampers and she still had to wait two days for her orders to arrive. She checked in on Lynnette to make sure she was okay,then made a quick run to the grocery store only 10 minutes away, grabbing a new pack of large pampers and leaving in a hurry. She returned home and found herself shaking with excitement, as soon she’d have something new to set up for Lynnette.

Another two days had passed and Cheryl was anxiously looking out the window of her bedroom into the street waiting for the UPS truck her phone told her was coming. “I need a distraction,” she said to herself. “I’m gonna go grocery shopping.” She walked down the wooden steps onto the carpeted floor of her entryway, calling back to Lynnette in the living room at the back end of the house “I'm heading out to the store Letty, is there anything you want?” Lynnette came bouncing from the living room, a small piece of paper in her hand. Cheryl could still hear the cartoons on the tv screen on the other end. Lynnette extended her arm out and up to Cheryl with the piece of paper in it. “Just a few few foods I want.” Lynnette said. Cheryl took the list of looked it over. Nothing really seemed out of place it included tons of fruits, a few different kinds of oatmeal, some sort of catnip tea (Cheryl wasn't really sure what this was for but she'd seen Lynnette drink tea almost every day she figured maybe she just wanted to try a different kind) and the only thing that caught her attention as being strange: three watermelons. “Are you really sure you need three whole watermelons Lynnette? That seems like an awful lot.” Lynnette pouted a little, “Please call me Letty, Mommy, and yes yes yes it’s my favorite snack.” The watermelon was crucial in her continuing toilet de-training so said her regiment so she wanted to make sure she got it. What struck Lynnette as strange was the off-the-cuff way she’d called Cheryl mommy, almost as if it was second nature. Her stepmother just shook her head and smiled wide, “All right, I'll get three whole watermelons.” She said, “I guess I’ll be back in less than an hour, try and stay dry while you can okay?” Lynnette nodded but as she did so another yellow stain begin began to spread across the front of her diaper. She hadn’t even really tried to go, but a small rush of pee surged into her pamper just as Cheryl walked out the door.

For the first time in a few days, Lynnette had found herself alone in the house for more than 15 minutes. Her stomach grumbled and she brought her hands down to her abdomen. It’d been four solid days since she been able to poop, and now she felt the grumbling and rumbling of her stomach as her body's natural processes truly tried to take over, but the fact that she was not anywhere near a toilet caused her subconscious mind focused on shutting her sphincter tight. She walked into the living room and squatted as low as her knees would allow her, spreading her feet wide and planting them firmly on the floor. She took several deep breaths, hoping to relax the muscles that were holding back the mass of mess causing major pain in her gut. Through the rumbling and various cramps she could start to feel her muscles weaken as she focused all her might on pushing. She pushed as hard as she could, forcing her body to override all of its instincts to not use her diaper like a giant baby. She felt her muscles give way with exhaustion as she felt a solid log start to leave her bottom, stretching her wide as it exited her body. *PPPPFFFFTTTT* *BLLLLLOOOOORRRRRPPPP* Undignified farts began to fill the silent living room as all she’d saved over the last four days began to fill the back end of her pamper with smelly goop. The diaper didn't have far to sag before the mess started to fill up other parts and spread all around her confined waist. The sensation was intense, and Lynnette felt herself gasping as the pressure release caused her slightly bloated belly to deflate. Through groans, grunts, and moans she continued to push, clearing her body of the built up mess and depositing it directly into the padding. From the same exertion, her bladder let go again and a warm torrent joined the shit in her pamper. A heat enveloped Lynnette as she gasped in exhaustion, her rectum still spasming from the force. Her entire body felt like it was on fire, the intense rush of adrenaline the only thing keeping her standing in that moment. As she started to regain herself after many panting gasps, Lynnette stood straight out of her squat position, looking around to check the damage that she’d done to herself. Her pamper sagged heavily beneath her, overly full but not leaking. Still, she'd had to take a bow-legged stance to avoid squishing the still hot goop of her accident. Eyeing the clock above the television, she saw that she'd only killed 20 minutes since Cheryl had left and was unsure of what to do. She didn't want to sit, unsure of the dependability of her diaper. She’d filled this pamper with four days worth of mess and a healthy pee too, leaving her with little faith of it holding up in even a mild stress test. Lynnette stood embarrassed for a moment, unsure of how to make 40 minutes go by with any sort of speed in the way she currently was. A sudden ring of the doorbell tore her away from her decision making. “Oh god who’s that?” she said “I don’t want them to see that I pooped my diaper. Only Mommy should know that.” She considered running upstairs to put on bottoms, but figured that the person at the door wouldn't wait for too long. It could have been somebody important, so rather than putting it off, Lynnette simply walked into the entryway through a small hallway that connected it to the kitchen and answered the front door.

Ringing the doorbell was a delivery man with stacked boxes all around him, at least 20 of them easily. As Lynnette cracked the door to see his face, He greeted her with a smile saying, “Well hello there, is Cheryl Smithe home? I have a delivery for her, if this is the right place you can sign here for it.” Lynnette looked nervously out to the boxes, both large and small. They were all stacked on the porch, each with no identifiable markers besides the brown cardboard and big shipping labels with numbers that she knew nothing about. The delivery guyChuck, as his name tag read- looked at her expectantly waiting for an answer. She decided to sign for the packages, saying, “Yeah Cheryl Smithe lives here.” as nonchalantly as she could, still trying to hide herself with the door while taking the automated pad from his hand. She failed somewhat and the slip of her bare legs wearing almost nothing kicked out from behind the white wooden door. As she finished her signature she could see he was sniffing the air for the strange smells she was sure was emanating from her backside. Without comment he took the pad from her hand and started feeding her box after box through the door. Some were large and some were small. Some she pushed through the door onto the floor while still hiding herself, others she had a hard time getting through the small opening she’d made and had to reveal more of herself then she liked to. Lynnette found herself hoping that the young man with messy brown hair would just not see exactly what she was wearing as it was still very embarrassing for anyone outside of her home, especially with the sagging brown diaper she was currently wearing. When the final box slid into the front entryway, the young man simply said goodbye and walked away, leaving her with her stepmother’s packages. Lynnette started trying to examine the boxes, placing her hands first on a large rectangular prism. She ripped open the tape to find two bags contained withins, each made with clear plastic and white labels attached to the side. Held within were large white folded plastic-backed rectangles that Lynnette had come to so intimately know. The printed paraphernalia on the inside was obviously that of a premium diaper company she'd seen in her previous online searches. Cheryl must have gone looking herself once she knew Lynnette’s accidents were not temporary. In each case were ten of the large premium abdl diapers that Lynnette could only have dreamed to get her hands on a few days ago. Around 12 similar boxes sat around the room identical to the one she had opened. Three larger square boxes sat to the side while two somewhat smaller boxes sat between them. That left three semi large boxes and the four flat yet huge boxes almost like the ones you would get full of furniture pieces from an IKEA. 24 mystery boxes in total littered the entryway. “Well only, 12 really.” Lynnette thought “I’m pretty sure I know what’s in all these rectangle shaped ones.” Excitedly, Lynnette pulled one of the bags from the box, opening and ripping away the plastic along the serrated edge. She pulled out a diaper that was all white and unfolded it happily. It was much larger than the pampers she’d come to know, but the plastic backing along with the ruffled leg guards and four strong tapes excited her. Letty placed it on the floor and lowered herself down onto it, not bothering to remove the messy pamper she was already wearing. After all, it was mommy's job to change her. She felt the mess she made earlier squish against her skin as she sat down in the large padded monstrosity and as she pulled the back and front together around her waist, her new diaper engulfed the already messy pamper with little effort. It sat higher, going about halfway up her stomach and covering much more of her upper thigh. She taped the front tightly, securing it around her waist and adjusting the leg guards to make sure her pamper was fully enclosed. As she pulled herself up from the ground she found it harder to stand, the new diaper causing a need to spread her legs, not only to avoid squishing the mess between them more, but the sheer bulk of the padding spread her thighs apart. Lynnette waddled her way back into the living room, leaving behind the boxes and plastic before collapsing on the couch. She gasped in surprise as her rump left an imprint into what she was sure was the squishy mess of her diaper. Upon careful examination she was happy to learn that her new leg guards kept any of it from escaping the massive AB/DL diaper. She returned to her episode of the old Powerpuff Girls show, laughing along with the same jokes from her childhood until Cheryl came home. 

Cheryl walked through the door, surprised to see the mass amount of cardboard boxes sitting in the entryway. She hadn't thought it would arrive all at once or this soon, but was happy that she could get to work as it seemed that Lynnette was not going back to her previous self. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw that one of the boxes was already torn open and some of the extra large diapers that she had ordered had already been taken for use. “Good.” She thought, “I don't want this to stop anymore.” Over the last few days Cheryl had found herself excited at the prospect of her packages arriving and had come to terms with the fact that this was probably Lynnette's new way of life. She wanted to baby and take care of the girl, and felt something stirring within herself every time she changed a diaper or pandered to her childish whims. She walked through the small hallway between the entryway and the kitchen, dropping the bags on the counter and peering over the center island. Looking past the dining room and into the living room, she saw the back of Lynnette's head and the bright cartoons beyond that. “So Letty, I see you got into my packages. What made you think those were for you?” Cheryl's voice was playful and non-hostile toward her stepdaughter, knowing that the girl must have signed for those packages in little more than a diaper and she found that almost amusing. Lynnette turned sheepishly to her stepmother, peering out from behind the couch. Her eyes were wide and she seemed afraid to respond. “It's okay Letty, just come on out and we can see what else we got in. I also brought your food.” With the affirmation that Cheryl wasn’t mad, Lynnette bounced up from the couch and walked into the kitchen behind her. She was excited to see what else had come in the mail. Cheryl watched as her stepdaughter waddled towards her while wearing one of the super thick and absorbent brands she’d ordered from a premium seller on the internet. She figured Lynnette probably couldn't wait any longer for a change and had simply done it herself, but the truth became apparent when the smell hit her. Cheryl understood that Lynnette had finally released four days of constipation and must have just taped a new diaper on top of the old one. Cheryl was astonished at the general childishness of this action despite having seen so much of it from Lynnette in the last few days. She couldn't even change herself at this point, instead opting to just cover up the problem to make sure nothing leaked. Many thoughts swam through Cheryl's head, the first being “I'm going to have to change this 18 year old’s messy diaper, aren't I?” followed by “It seems I was right to buy everything that I did.” and finally a giddy “This is really happening!” Cheryl just shook her head and smiled at her stepdaughter,. Her own thoughts aside, she had to keep it together and not show Lynnette just how eager she felt. “It looks like you had yourself a messy accident, baby girl. Don’t worry, we’ll get you changed after we set up everything. Help me bring it all upstairs.” They walked back to the entryway where the yawning staircase was waiting for them, Cheryl motioning towards the boxes and telling Lynnette to pick some of them up. They started carrying up the small ones first and then dealt with the large ones as a team. Lynnette wasn't quite sure where they were heading until they reached the guest bedroom that remained unused most of the time. When Cheryl open the door, the empty room with plain white walls and a light lavender trim, seemingly having been repainted only recently, appeared before Lynnette. The small bed and desk that had previously been here had been cleared out. The room was completely cleaned and emptied, ready to receive the boxes that the two were bringing up. It took multiple trips to get every package upstairs, but once they did, Cheryl started setting them into a square, leaving enough room for Lynnette to sit in. She hoisted her step-daughter up into her arms and then placed her into the small box fort she'd created for her. ”Okay Letty, you sit here while I start building and soon we'll have everything you need.” She punctuated her statement by popping the same pacifier from before into Lynnette's mouth. Sometimes Cheryl left her with it and sometimes she would pop it in on her own—either way, she was always happy to have it as it provided a great comfort for her. Meanwhile, Cheryl started unpacking the boxes—it seemed Lynnette had been mostly right about what was in them, at least the larger ones. Pieces of unbuilt furniture along with small bags of hardware and various other parts lay strewn around the room. Cheryl picked up the white instruction booklet that told her how to piece it all together and began flipping through it. She started to painstakingly build a piece of furniture right before Lynnette’s eyes; it was rectangular, with sturdy white wood all around it and small wheels on one end. On the other end were two peg legs that planted the piece to the floor and above them was a handle. Lynnette realized that whatever this was could be moved around like a cart. Various drawers lined the... cart? Table? Whatever the piece of furniture was, it had multiple drawers and cupboards all across the front. When Cheryl pulled the final piece from the box and placed it on top, Lynnette finally realized what she was looking at. The cushioned mat crowned the whole thing. It was a changing table! It was built larger so instead of being just big enough for an infant, it could easily fit a person of Lynnette’s size. Once Cheryl was all done and every screw was completely tightened, she started to unpack the various boxes of diapers into the cupboards below along with another box that was filled with various powders, lotions and other supplies she’d gotten for changing her adorable little adult baby. Cheryl then lifted Lynnette from the small box fort she'd built for her and set about changing her messy diaper. She laid Letty down and began to gather up the supplies she would need. Powder, lotion, wipes and a new diaper were quick to come out of the changing table they’d recently been deposited into. The new table put Lynnette level with Cheryl's waist so she wouldn't have to bend over or stretch to reach any of what she needed as long as she readied them all to the side. It was much easier than using the all-too-small changing mat on the floor that they’d been using up till now. Next to it, Cheryl placed a round metal diaper pail that came up to about mid-thigh high on her. She opened it and placed a small bag into the maw, snapping an odor blocking attachment in after it. This was Lynnette's diaper genie, which was also larger than a normal one, not only for her bigger diapers, but to match the table she was patiently waiting on. Cheryl started to unfold the diaper beneath Lynnette revealing the soiled pamper it hid. She pinched her nose with two fingers and comically waved the other hand in front of her face, “Pe-ew.” She said, playing up her disgust at Lynnette's accident. Letty blushed at the teasing her stepmother gave, also playing things up by trying to hide her face in her hands from mild embarrassment. She did still feel very strange about her stepmother changing her messy diaper, but she also knew fully well that this was what needed to happen. If she really wanted to go back to being a giant baby, this was the next big step. She’d pooped herself and now Mommy was going to change her. It also seemed like Cheryl had a lot more planned for her than she thought, as this changing table was only one of the four big boxes that she assumed held furniture. “What more is there in store for me? I-Is this gonna be my new baby room?” Cheryl untaped the small pamper around the girl's waist and was greeted with the mess she’d been sitting in it for almost an hour. She gave teasing remarks throughout the whole change, calling Lynnette a little stinker and various other babyish names. while she wiped Letty clean, placing the dirty wipes into the used diaper as she went. Once she was satisfied with the cleanliness of her baby’s bottom, she began to apply the lotion by gently rubbing and powdering in a liberal sprinkle. The diaper she pulled open was not one of the pampers Lynnette had grown used to. It wasn’t even one of the plain white diapers that she had found in the boxes downstairs; in front of her was a cutesy monstrosity much like the pampers she'd worn. Instead of the cotton backed slender design, they were made with the thickness and padding similar to the white diaper she had found. “Lift that rump so I can slide a new nappy under you.” Lynnette just shook her head, and remained un-moving to the whole process. Cheryl gave a slight chuckle before grabbing her legs and lifting her herself, giving her a little swat with her other hand. “Now, now, you don’t get to disobey me like that Letty. But I see you wanna be hoisted by Mommy!” Lynnette sniffled a little from the swat and then started giggling as Cheryl set the massive fluffy cushion beneath her, and gently lowered her back down into it. She taped the new diaper snugly around Lynnette’s waist, lowering her t-shirt back down and lifting her back into her arms. She placed her back inside the box fort and left the room after picking up one of the smaller packages. From the doorway, she turned back to Lynnette and said, “I'm just going to go downstairs for a moment, you'll be good for Mommy, won't you Letty?” Lynnette nodded furiously—at this point she was getting exactly what she wanted, so why would she be anything but perfect in her behavior? The last week had really been a blur, all that had happened between the two of them so far was definitely strange, but the fact that Cheryl had accepted Lynnette’s needs no matter what she’d asked was extremely kind of her. She had no idea what else could be in these other boxes, but the changing table that had been unpacked and used was a very good sign the boxes all around her were full of diapers. They were probably just the start of many as it seemed her life was changing in ways she wouldn't have imagined 6 days ago. Now mommy Cheryl was taking care of her and she didn't need to worry about her future plans like she did before.

Downstairs Cheryl had taken to preparing a bottle for Lynnette. She opened the small box she’d grabbed from upstairs to find an assortment of about 12 different bottles, and from the fridge she pulled a bottle of apple juice. She'd really jumped full force into this, but didn't feel strange about it in any way. She was happy to do all this for Lynnette, and it felt really nice to stretch her maternal instincts and take care of somebody like a baby. It was an experience she hadn't gotten before as not only was Jonathan happy with only having Lynnette, but she hadn’t pushed him to have children of their own. While the sudden change in Lynnette’s behavior may have seemed strange at first, now it was almost second nature to her. Obviously she was just taking care of a small child or a girl who thought she was a small child. It didn't matter either way, as she would continue to baby Lynnette for as long as the girl would allow her too. Not only did it feel nice to be accepted as the girl’s Mommy, but it was so satisfying to see the brat who’d been so mean to her for years acting and being treated like a poopy-pants toddler. The sadistic side of Cheryl’s motivations started coming forward in her head. Letty had given control of her life to Cheryl, and now that Cheryl had put in the time and money that she had, she didn't want to give it up. She had been so worried that once Lynnette saw her new room, this whole act may come to an end, or at least she would want it to come to an end. “It’s too late for that now though. You’re mine to baby and tease, Letty.” After washing the bottle and screwing on the pink lid, she gave the test only to find that there was no way that this thing would allow Lynnette to pull the amount of liquid she would want for a proper drink. She removed the cap and poked a hole in the top, making the one already there a little larger so that Lynnette could suckle down more at a time. She screwed the pink lid back on and made her way back up the stairs and into the guest bedroom. She found Lynnette still sitting there, waiting patiently for her stepmother to return. She handed her the bottle and instantly the diapered girl brought it up to her lips, dropping the pacifier out and suckling greedily at her new treat. Cheryl just laughed at her behaviour and set back to the job of opening more boxes and setting things up. Slowly but surely, the nursery started to come together. The main attraction, besides her new changing table, was an extra large crib built to easily hold an adult of Lynnette size. Really looking at it, she figured it could probably hold Mommy too, but for Letty alone it made for a large and comfortable bed. It was composed of white wood with slight ornamentation on the bars. Various beveling and etchings made it look somewhat fantasy-like with small flowers, vines and leaves across the wood frame. All this took Cheryl a little time to put together as there was a lot of moving parts, including the slide down side railing so she could place Lynnette safely without having to hoist her whole body over the tall side railing. From another box, a mattress exploded outward, free to unfold from it’s tiny confines. It fit the new crib perfectly and Cheryl dropped it delicately. She started wrapping the new mattress it with pastel pink sheets and placing large fluffy comforters and pillows on top of the new bed. Lynnette recognized some of this bedding from her own room and realized that Cheryl's plan was to replace her room with this one. While suckling on her apple juice, she watched, lost in thought, as her stepmother continued placing things around the room. The nipple of the bottle felt right in her mouth and the cool stream of juice making its way down her throat left her satisfied. Cheryl placed the crib across the room from the changing table, leaving a lot of wide open space in the middle of the room. She started taking boxes from around Lynnette, “Sorry Letty, but I gotta take your fort so I can build the rest of your room, ok? Lynnette nodded and moved aside as Mommy placed a colorful rug with toy blocks all over it in the center of the room. Cheryl pulled over another one of the big boxes from the side of the room onto the newly placed rug and pointed to the center of it. “Come sit right here, Letty.” Lynnette obeyed, plopping down right in the center of the colorful rug with her apple juice. Cheryl opened the box and pulled out four large extendable walls almost built of white wooden bars that somewhat matched her crib. The four walls were of equal length, with bars spaced closer than those of the crib. Cheryl started constructing the piece of furniture around Lynnette, screwing the walls together and trapping her within an adult size playpen that would sit permanently in the middle of the room. The top of the playpen was high and sat well above Letty’s head while she sat. She stood to find that it also came up to her chest, making escape impossible for her. Cheryl tightened the final screw and closed the only exit for Lynnette, a small door on one side. The only other escape for her once the gate was locked was being lifted out of it by Cheryl, and that was based on Mommy’ whim not hers. “This way I can be sure you’re not being naughty when I’m not in here!” Lynnette pretended to pout, trapped in her playpen. Of course she wasn't going to be naughty, but the precaution that Cheryl had taken made her feel like a baby. Next, Lynnette's dresser was pushed into the room, after which Mommy put together a new toy chest for her—one covered with a princess and a dragon, as well as various other pink highlights. At the other end of the room was a closet, across from which was the restroom that Lynnette knew she would no longer use. Cheryl opened up the closet door and pushed in Lynnette’s old dresser. She took the larger square boxes from around the room and started opening them, unloading folded bundles of fabric. She opened another box and unfurled some pink frilly dresses and other babyish items of clothing to be hung up.. To Lynnette’s surprise, Cheryl had not just gotten her a new room, but an entirely new wardrobe for her to wear in her new life. Small bookshelves went up next, though Lynnette was disappointed to see that there was nothing to fill them. Cheryl must have seen the look on her face because she said “Don't worry, we've got plenty of time to collect all sorts of things for you.” She then handed Letty a box for herself. “Here open this one. The stuff inside can all go into your new toy chest!” Lynnette did as Cheryl asked and upon opening the box, she found various infantile Fisher-Price toys. Rings on a pole, blocks, a couple stuffed animals and various other things for Lynnette to occupy her time while she spent her days here in the nursery. She squealed with a giddy kind of glee, quickly ripping cardboard away from plastic and setting the new toys she'd gotten around her. Cheryl walked out of the room again, coming back with a mass pile of stuffed animals in her arms. She set them carefully around the crib just as Lynnette had set them on her bed. Next came a small TV stand with her own TV, but none of her movies or the remote was here. Cheryl held the remote in her hand and said “Now we're going to put this here so you can watch cartoons while you play, but only mommy and daddy are allowed to use the remote.” Lynnette nodded because of course you wouldn't just give the remote to a child, and that's exactly what she was. Cheryl was talking to her like an infant, and Lynnette figured that's exactly what she deserved. The fact that Cheryl had bought almost an entire nursery just for her rude stepdaughter who’d been acting like an infant for a few days may have seemed crazy from an outside perspective, but to the current Lynnette,it just felt right to let her stepmother take over and set up her new life as she saw fit. Lynnette nodded, having unwrapped all her new toys, and returned to sucking away at her apple juice. She felt a slight twinge of having to pee again and simply let go. It was only a small stream and her new diaper was quick to absorb and wick away the added wetness with a speed that her pampers just couldn't compete with. She’d gotten very good at peeing whenever there was even the tiniest little liquid in her bladder. She no longer felt the stinging urge to pee from a full bladder like when she first started. Cheryl finished unloading the various packages full of diapers and Lynnette saw not only the plain white ones from before but various arrays of colors and designs, all of them thicker than her pampers ever were. She tried to stand in her new diaper to explore her new nursery, but the way that the padding spread her legs, much like the messy pamper AB/DL diaper combo from before but not quite as bad, still caused her to stumble a bit. She could feel its bulk beneath her and found it hard to get used to. It was somewhat of a strange feeling to have to waddle the way she did, but that trouble walking made her seem much more babyish, which she had to admit she enjoyed greatly. She watched on from the edge of the playpen as Mommy Cheryl finished stocking her changing table with all of her new diapers. Once finished, she turned and opened the gate to Lynnette's new playpen, giving her a chance to wander her new nursery. Lynnette picked up the toys around her and started placing them into the toy box that Cheryl had built for her first, making sure everything was handled delicately to keep them in great condition. To her delight, she found that the chest was completely full when she was done, and continued to toddle around the room in an exploratory fashion. She pressed her hand into the mattress, which seemed to be some sort of memory foam, through the bars of her crib and was happy with how soft it felt against her skin, as she knew she would be comfortable lying on it night after night. Seeing her various stuffed animals along with her fluffy purple blanket made her very happy, as it served as a claim marking the childish bed that was undeniably hers. She figured that would be helpful in accepting this new life. “The shelves may be empty now,” she thought, “but soon enough they’ll be filled with some of my older books from my childhood days.” This included her various Nancy Drews and other books her father had saved since her first childhood. The carpet added a nice childish touch to the whole room. The white walls slowly filled with plastic stars and light-up moons, making them look like they were covered in the night sky. The nursery, Lynnette being just a child again— it all culminated in the fact that she was toddling around with a giant bottle and a huge nappy out for anyone to see. She giggled and laughed at everything Cheryl had placed around the nursery for her. Her Mommy had built this for her! Whether she knew this was what Lynnette truly wanted or not, she’d gone through the financial and physical trouble of creating this space for her bratty stepdaughter, and that warmed Lynnette’s heart a little. Cheryl looked back to check on Lynnette, piping up once the girl had done a lap around the room. “All right, now that we're done here why don't we get rid of these big girl clothes that you don't need anymore?” From the closet she grabbed one of the folded garments Lynnette had seen from the drawer before. It unfolded to reveal a red babyish onesie with white hearts patterned along the whole thing. The sleeves were short with overly large ruffles covering which would puff out around her shoulders. As Cheryl turned it around, Lynnette could see on the butt of the garment were three layers of ruffles similar to the ones on the sleeves. This added feature would surely cause her diaper to be accentuated outward. “Now this is going to look adorable on you.” Cheryl said, “Yes, make you look like a cute little ruffle-butt baby girl.” Her voice had taken on a bit of the teasing tone from before and while Letty didn't mind wearing that within their home, she wasn't sure how long she could remain in her house knowing that eventually she would have to leave to go do something with her stepmother. A whole new babyish wardrobe would not be quite appropriate for the outside world. Cheryl didn't seem to care though, merrily stripping away Lynnette’s current age appropriate t-shirt without a second thought. She was left there naked except for her diaper, having given up on wearing her bras on day two. For the entire week, she’d remained inside, which only made sense seeing as she was trying to be of the baby of the family. As Cheryl stripped away her clothing, she wished she’d kept some more adult ways of dressing in practice because giving up her clothes now was giving up the last dregs of maturity she had. This was the true point of no return for Lynnette. Cheryl hummed as she undid the snaps on the crotch of the onesie and started to pull it over Letty’s head, in the process making sure to grab the crotch of her stepdaughter's diaper and give it a quick check. To her surprise it was already mildly wet, but due to the absorbency of these new diapers she figured Letty still had a little time before she would need a real change so she dismissed it. “Look who wet her new diaper already.” She started with her teasing tone again. “I know this diaper can hold a lot more though so we're going to wait a little bit before we change you. We gotta make these last.” Lynnette just nodded sheepishly, finding it hard to form her current emotions into words to her stepmother. While she didn't mind Cheryl taking over and replacing her room with a nursery, the idea of being seen in public wearing these entirely babyish clothes was alarming to her. For the first time in the week, Lynnette found herself hesitating, “W-w-wait wait...” Cheryl sure was quick to placate her with a new pacifier that matched her onesie though, stopping the words from ever reaching freedom. This wasn't one that she bought in the baby aisle of any grocery store either—this was an adult-sized pacifier with a nipple that completely plugged Lynnette's mouth, filling it to a point where she would not be able to speak correctly no matter how hard she tried. She kept telling herself to spit it out and tell Cheryl that this was all too much, but her instincts told her to just suckle away and enjoy the pacifier and not to make a fuss. Obviously Mommy Cheryl knew best, so Lynnette decided to give up letting her stepmother pull the two pieces of the snap crotch onesie together. She snapped it closed, effectively sealing Lynnette within. Her new diaper was held snugly against her as the size of the onesie would be absolutely perfect for her if she wasn’t wearing the thick puffy padding. The warmth of her previous accident squished into her groin with the added tension from the stretchy crotch of her onesie. She groaned as the padding grinded into her groin with every little move she made, stimulating her as she squirmed and twiched. Her new clothes not only made her look cute, but also reminded Lynnette at all times that she was diaper bound and dependent. She actually found comfort in this idea, as the feeling that she could not escape her padding nor the looks of people who knew and could clearly see that she was padded made her feel all the more babyish. Cheryl took a step back to admire handiwork. The onesie did indeed make her look rather like an overgrown baby, and rather than having the effect of giving her what she wanted Cheryl could see the condemnation on her stepdaughter’s face. It almost seemed like she was regretting her previous decisions now that Cheryl had taken complete control of her life. It didn’t matter now though, as she’d already spent so much time and money remaking the girls room and putting together a whole new wardrobe for her. Cheryl couldn’t help but laugh a little in her head, thinking about all the years she'd been treated poorly by her stepdaughter. “Doesn't really matter what she wants,” she thought. “I'm in control here, and not just that. She's acted like a giant brat for years, but now I'm going to give her the kind of tender love and affection that I would only give to a baby daughter, and she’s gonna have to receive all of it.” Sure, her thoughts may have been sinister in that moment, but they’d passed the point of no return already and Lynnette had completely submitted to her stepmother’s whims. Her desires even secretly lining up with Cheryl’s.

Once she was sure Lynnette was totally secure, she picked her up by the waist and held her aloft in her arms, starting to prepare the crib for Lynnette to lay down in. “All right honey.” Cheryl said, addressing Lynnette before she had a chance to protest or squirm. “It seems like it might be time for you to have a nap since you're having a little bit of an attitude.” Lynnette looked angrily at Cheryl and found herself pouting a little bit at the assumption. This only served to make her look more childish however, and made Cheryl start to laugh. “Now I want you to stay in your crib, alright, and when your nap is done I'll come get you and we’ll feed my cutie-patootie something.” Lynnette stopped struggling as Cheryl laid her down into her new crib, quickly pulling aside the blankets before Lynnette's diapered butt hit the soft and comfortable memory foam mattress. She pulled the bars up on the exposed side of the crib, sealing her stepdaughter into her new bed and setting the mobile above her to play a childish tune for a little bit. The tinkling notes of Baa Baa Black Sheep echoed throughout the nursery as the lights were turned down and Cheryl closed the door. Lynnette now lay alone in her new crib, in an outfit that was undeniably hers no matter what she thought, and wrapped securely in a babyish diaper. Mommy had set it up so that she would be taken care of and she no longer needed to worry about her future or a job or even dealing with the people around her who bored her so much. Instead, if this continued, she would spend her days playing with blocks, napping, and watching cartoons all while being taken care of by her parents. She wondered how long that could possibly last for her, but ultimately it didn't matter. As long as she kept up the act and continued to follow the program that she'd been set forth on, full on incontinence with no control was bound to happen. Lynnette placed her hands down to her groin on top of the padding that bulged underneath the red and white fabric of her onesie. She could feel the still barely wet remains of her previous accident there—it felt nice and reassuring that she was making progress. She applied the pressure just a little bit harder and felt herself get aroused, slowly she built that feeling up, laying in her crib wearing only a diaper and a onesie with a childish tune tingling above her head. Her life was out of her control now. It was Mommy who had the power and she was just a helpless baby girl, piddling her diapers without shame. She moved her hand in an exploratory fashion, applying pressure in different spots, slowly bringing herself to the edge of an orgasm. Lynnette had not felt the release from one for longer than she'd been back in diapers; now after being babied for 6 days, she felt an intense arousal at her situation, like something had clicked in her head. She thought back to the embarrassment in the grocery store; of the redheaded Cashier glaring at her, or the delivery man who she was sure had seen her sagging poopy diaper just a little bit. That, coupled with the fact that Cheryl had seen her in her most intimate moments and had taken care of her after messy accidents and many many wet pampers, pushed a feeling of helplessness onto her. A feeling she found she rather liked—she wasn't in control and she didn't need to be. She considered what Cheryl would say were she to catch Lynnette in her current state, laying inside a crib masturbating in her own diapers. She was being very naughty and she thought about the possibility of Cheryl taking her over her knee and spanking Lynnette for all those naughty thoughts. The idea of her gigantic stepmom bending her over like the helpless, delicate little doll that she was and swatting her bottom hard with her big hands drove her over the edge. Lynnette's hand pressed hard into her diaper and she cried out from the ecstasy flooding her body. Her mouth may have been muffled by the pacifier but she was worried Mommy Cheryl would still hear her naughty act. Her body spasmed with an intense bliss afterward that cleared her head of all but two thoughts, “That's right, I am helpless.” and “I’m just a big baby.” 

Lynnette's body went limp from exhaustion after her experimental adventure and she felt at peace as the world darkened around her and she fell asleep. While she slept, Cheryl prepped the fridge with all sorts of new foods and restocked the kitchen cabinets with Lynnette's new dishes then finished by pulling one box that she had left downstairs to build the girls new high chairs in the dining room. Now that she'd completed furnishing the house with all the necessary infantile furniture , the house was truly set up for the adult baby Lynnette had become. It was somewhat strange for her to see her stepdaughter acting as infantile as she was, but Cheryl had to admit that she enjoyed not only dominating the girl, but also the affection that she received taking care of her. She also loved the care that she could finally openly give, for once feeling like she could connect with Lynnette on a deep and emotional level, even if it was mostly without words from the other party. From downstairs she could hear the bucking of the new crib along with the muffled moans. ”I’m sure Lynnette thinks she’s being sneaky.” But Cheryl could hear perfectly exactly what her new baby daughter was doing. She’d had a sneaking suspicion when this whole thing started that it had been some sort of odd fetish thing for Lynnette but considering how far she’d taken it and the hesitance she’d shown when the onesie had come out from the drawer, Cheryl found herself unsure of her stepdaughter’s motives again. The muffled moans from above gave her a bit of pause as her original assumption appeared to be at least partly the truth. Did she really want to be responsible for indulging her stepdaughter's fetish? Even then, she had to admit that maybe it was beyond that; maybe this was a lifestyle change for Lynnette, and she felt she needed to start over. Cheryl shrugged, deciding to go with the flow that she herself had set in motion and encouraged Lynnette into. She started humming to herself as she prepared Lynnette's lunch for the day. It was a rather simple meal: a warm bottle of catnip tea, just like she'd requested from her list, along with a bowl of mashed prunes and a small ramekin of animal crackers. In her research, Cheryl had come across this same list detailing out a twelve month diaper training. Obviously the girl was trying to become fully incontinent. That’s part of the reason Cheryl was now paying for premium diapers, as they not only lasted longer, but would hold better than any diapers they’d get at a run-of-the-mill pharmacy. With Lynnette’s lunch fully prepped, she neatly arranged it on the tray that would slide shut and snap into Lynnette's new high chair. It’d been about an hour now and she strolled upstairs to go wake the girl, excited to show her that her lunch was ready. She walked into the nursery slowly turning up the lights just enough to see so she wouldn't trip over anything. In the crib, Lynnette snored peacefully, her body splayed out and her legs spread wide by the diaper. Cheryl could visibly see that the diaper had expanded a little bit beneath the onesie and after a quick check by poking her hand into the leg hole, she could feel that it was much more wet than when she had checked it before. She chuckled quietly to herself—she wasn’t certain how far Lynnette had come in her toilet untraining, but in all the times Cheryl had woken her up in the past few days, she hadn’t wet herself in her sleep. Now she felt vindicated for dropping a good portion of their bank account on this nursery and the massive collection of diapers; her baby girl was a big bedwetter!

Over the next few days Lynnette continued to regress down more and more, to the point where she wasn't even speaking full sentences to her stepmother. She occupied her time with naps, diapers, and playing with toys and watching cartoons in a euphoric haze. Cheryl had fully committed to taking care of her new little one full-time and was happy to do so. With her newly retrofitted nursery and fully stocked supply of toys, diapers, and various other baby supplies, she was fully prepared to give Lynnette the life she obviously wanted. That all changed when a ring at the doorbell announced a new package arriving. Cheryl's ears perked up as she walked to the door to see who their guest was. Lynnette on the other hand found herself nervous at the prospect of somebody entering the house and seeing her strapped into a high chair and messily eating a bowl of mashed prunes with a child's plastic spoon. Inside the house and in front of her Mommy she was completely regressed, but she still dreaded the idea of going out from that front door and showing her infantile self to the real world. Thankfully for Lynnette, no strangers entered the house and after a quick conversation with whoever was on the other side of the door, Cheryl shut it after pulling in a new large box. Lynnette's stepmother seemed giddy at whatever she had just received, and she herself couldn't hope to quell her excitement at whatever was in the box. The last mail delivery Cheryl had received was an entire nursery full of babyish goodies, so she found herself hoping that whatever was in the box would be a welcome new addition to her regressed life. Cheryl entered the kitchen to check on Lynnette, and was happy to find that she was finished with her food. “Good job Letty!” Her voice was full of the enthusiasm that she almost always had now whenever Lynnette did as she was supposed to. “Now I know now’s usually nap time, but Mommy has to put together the new package before we can use it, and she wants you ready when it’s done. I'm going to put you in your playpen for a little bit, okay?” Letty nodded fervently, unable to hide her excitement from her stepmom anymore. Cheryl just found herself laughing as she picked up her daughter and carried her upstairs, carefully placing her in the giant playpen in the center of her nursery. Once she was sure Lynnette was occupied, she traveled back downstairs to see which of the many packages she was expecting to arrive had come. She’d found a few more things online and spent another fair chunk of money on them. All of them were specifically to enhance Lynnette's new regressed lifestyle, but none of them were actually necessary and she briefly wondered how she would explain all these expenditures to Jonathan when he got back. Of course, she was having too much fun right now for that to matter. “Could it be the bouncer, or maybe it’s the rocking chair for both of us. Ooh maybe it’s…” Cheryl's thought process was interrupted when she finally tore through the final piece of tape hiding the contents of her package. It wasn't something for the nursery or the house, instead it was so much better than that. She found herself giggling a little as she removed metal rods and interconnecting pieces, slowly building a new stroller from the ground up for Lynnette. She's been excited for this piece to finally come, as it has been somewhat hard to find, but Cheryl knew she couldn't keep Lynnette in the house forever. Not only was regular sunlight and outdoor time important, but she wanted to go places too and leaving her regressed daughter at home just wasn't an option. She snapped the final pieces in place and arranged the seat so that it sat nicely in the center. The contraption had the usual affair of compartments and pockets as well as two holders that she was sure were for water bottles,but would easily fit Lynnette’s larger baby bottles. The fabric along the seat was pink with black stripes running down it. The straps that would go across the crotch and shoulders to hold Lynnette down were a matching pink as well. The stroller really did look just like the ones that a mother would use for her baby, albeit slightly larger. There was only one issue as far as she could tell, the clasp that held the straps down would be easily workable by Letty’s hands. Cheryl was aware that her little one was still abrasive about going outside and meeting all the nice people, but she knew what was best for her and Mommy would have none of her guff. Fortunately, she had a solution already prepared, one that had arrived with Lynnette's onesies earlier in the week. 

Lynnette sat quietly in her playpen, diligently watching the mindless cartoon Cheryl had put on before she left the room. She was of course wearing one of the outfits Mommy had bought for her, but it wasn't just a simple onesie. Pulled high up on her waist was a black skirt much like one a cheerleader would wear, and it covered the lower portion eva matching onesie. On the bottom, two white stripes ran just above the fringe and delicately stitched into one of them was the word “brat” with black hearts interjecting between each one. The bodysuit itself was black on the lower portion with white fabric accenting the fringe. On the upper portion just above Lynnette’s breasts, it turned white and connected to ruffley sleeves. On her chest, a small cut out portion in the shape of a heart showed what modest cleavage she had, and on the back neckline sat a bow which delicately hid her shoulder blades. Underneath the skirt, the crotch of her outfit was still connected together by snaps to hide her diaper. It didn't do a great job, however, due to the fact that she had the skirt just high enough for the bulge of her thick padding to peer out. The word brat was stretched across the back end of her diaper, hidden only by the skirt that she was currently wearing. The fact that the ensemble made Lynnette look a little bit like a cheerleader made her giggle, as not only was it some of her babyish clothing, but it was also a costume for her. She was waiting as patiently as she could for Cheryl to return, eager to see whatever new surprise had come in the mail. Much to her dismay Cheryl returned empty-handed, but instead greeted Lynnette with a big smile across her face. Cheryl briefly considered changing Lynnette’s outfit, but considering that this was one of her more modest ones, decided against it. “Ok letty, are you ready to see your new SURPRISE!?” She yelled the last word with enthusiasm, unsure of whether she or Lynnette would be more excited to test her new stroller. Letty answered back with a muffled “YEAH!” from her pacifier. Rarely was she without it or the nipple of a bottle in her mouth these days, and Cheryl had gotten used to understanding her through them. “Ok!” she replied moving not towards lynnette but rather the closet. “Why the Closet?” Lynnette wondered, “Maybe there’s some special clothes for this?” Her assumption was more or less right as Cheryl reached into the bottom drawer of her dresser, a drawer that she had not seen her reach into before. From it, Cheryl proceeded to pull what looked to be two lumps of fabric out. From what Letty could see they were thicker than just folded up shirts or pants, almost like two balls of yarn in Cheryl's hands. Once Cheryl had gotten close enough to put them on, Lynnette could finally figure out what they were though. They looked like mittens without any sort of thumb so that she couldn't manipulate anything with her hands, making them effectively useless. She was gentle yet firm as she grabbed one of Lynnette’s arms and forced her hand into the plush glove. A strap wrapped around her wrist with such speed that she didn't have time to react until her stepmother had already clicked the magnetic lock in place with a key. She was stunned, staring at one hand completely trapped and made into a useless balled fist, that Cheryl was able to neutralize her other hand with zero resistance. She wasn't sure why this extra step of disabling her hands was necessary, and looked up to mommy with a questioning face. Cheryl smiled back at her, “These are just to keep your naughty hands from messing with things they shouldn't. I can't have you fiddling with the straps or else you could hurt yourself.” Lynnette’s confusion only grew, “Fiddling with the straps? what is she talking about?” Her question was quickly answered when she saw the stroller waiting in the entryway as Cheryl carried her downstairs, Lynnette in one arm and a well stocked diaper bag in the other. She sat Lynnette down in the seat, making sure to hold her there with one hand while she stowed the bag in the compartment underneath. Once she was sure it was secure, she started making certain her daughter was in a similar condition. She pulled the strap up around Lynnette’s padded crotch, clicking it into the receiving end on one of the shoulder straps. The strap itself felt slightly tight against Lynnette and ruffled her skirt in a way that shoved it upwards, showing off the snap crotch of her onesie. Cheryl tightened the straps around her shoulders herself, making sure that Letty had little to no mobility to squirm inside the cushion of the chair and once she was secured and ready, she threw open the front door. “We’re going for a walk!” she announced, wheeling a terrified Lynnette through the threshold that left behind the safety of home. 

Lynnette hadn't moved after she'd been placed into the stroller, too terrified about the prospect of going outside as she was. Much to her surprise though, it was a quiet day sometime in the mid morning, many of the neighbors around had mostly gone to work and others who hadn't were still meandering around their homes and enjoying the wonderfully sunny day. For ten minutes the pair simply walked around the neighborhood, enjoying the sunshine and the sounds of the outdoors. Cheryl hummed to herself as they made their way around while Lynnette slowly felt her body relax. The fresh air felt nice blowing across her bare legs and the mild warmth of that mid-morning sun beamed down on her, filling her with a relaxed ease that nothing else could. She found herself enjoying the walk a great deal when she realized nobody was near them and nobody she could see was looking at her. Letty felt the faint twinge that told her soon it would be time to pee again but ignored it, as her body would go as soon as it was ready and she needn’t rush it. It was only once they'd made a complete loop around their neighborhood that they actually ran into somebody and Lynnette found herself cursing in her head. “Fuuuuck. Nooooo.” Her thoughts whined “We were so close.” Standing on the sidewalk was their neighbor from 3 houses over, Ms. Penderghast, with a confounded look on her face. Despite her old-woman-in-a-horror-movie-name, Ms. Pendergast was nothing of the sort, being somewhere in her mid-to-late 30s by Lynnette’s guess, though wore her age well. She was somewhat of a businesswoman based on the pencil skirts, white button down blouses, high heels and stockings that they always saw her leave the house in. She wore something similar today, black on the bottom with white on top, with her long dark hair flowing in waves from her head. Cheryl stopped in front of the woman to greet her, but rather than look up to return her stepmother’s greeting, her eyes were glued to Lynnette in the stroller. “I-I- oh, yes good morning Cheryl.” She caught herself from staring at Lynnette and gave Cheryl the hello back that she was expecting, but her eyes quickly wandered back down to the girl trapped in the stroller in front of her. “And good morning to you Lynnette.” She said this part tentatively seemingly unsure if she was supposed to address Lynnette or not while she was in the stroller. Cheryl waited a moment before chastising Lynnette, saying, “Well, aren't you going to say hello to Ms. Penderghast, Lynnette?” She blushed hard, feeling the woman's gaze examine her outfit and demeanor throughout the whole exchange. She obviously sensed that there was something off about this situation, but whether she was too polite or not concerned enough to ask, the woman blocking their didn't say anything about it. Lynnette obediently gave a courteous and somewhat muffled “Good morning Ms. Penderghast.” from behind her pacifier. This brought a smile to Cheryl’s face, one that was quickly interrupted by a question from their neighbor. “S-so what’s going on, how’ve you been?” While under normal circumstances the question would have been seemingly innocuous, this was obviously probing deeper for an explanation on why Cheryl was pushing her 18 year old stepdaughter around the neighborhood in a stroller. Other potential questions included why was the girl was obviously diapered under what appeared to be a strange cheerleader outfit that doubled as a giant baby onesie. To her surprise, Cheryl did respond with some answers to her questions, explaining that she'd spent the last few days building a lot of things for the new nursery and that taking care of Lynnette had proven to be a lot more fun than she had figured it would be. What was confusing about the way she spoke was that it was so nonchalant; she gave this information to Ms. Penderghast with little to no provocation, almost like she wanted her to know all about Lynnette restarting her life. At this point Letty sat in the stroller and was about fifty shades of red. These were private details of her life that Cheryl was giving away to this woman that they weren’t even that familiar with, and she could do nothing to stop it. More than anything she wanted to release herself from the straps that trapped her within the confines of the wheeled seat and run as fast as she could back into the safety of her nursery, which of course the plush mittens around her hands denied her completely. The back and forth between the two “grown-ups” continued above her as they started an idle chat about life, and Lynnette was forced to wait patiently until they finished. *PSSSSSHHHH* It was while she sat there that she first heard the hissing noise and felt the warmth that told her she was filling her diaper. She'd started to pee without realizing it, her body working its natural processes like she’d wanted it to before, automatically and without warning. Now she cursed herself, angry that she could do nothing to stem the flow even if she wanted to. She started to whimper in her stroller seat, ashamed that she had peed right in front of their neighbor. If only she'd stayed quiet neither of them would have noticed how she shivered or how her diaper expanded beneath the snap crotch of her outfit. She could have made it home and Cheryl would have happily changed her in private, the incident having only transpired between the two of them. Unfortunately for her, sounds she made and the squirming caused Ms. Pendergast to watch her curiously in her moment of weakness, and Cheryl to look on proudly, a big smile across her face. “Well, well, looks like somebody has a wet diapee, doesn't she?” Mommy said with her teasing voice. That was Lynnette’s breaking point. After seeing their neighbor walk back into her house, speechless at what she just witnessed, she no longer felt humiliation being outside as a baby. She just didn't care anymore, instead nodding happily when mommy asked about her wet diaper, confirming the woman's suspicions. “Then let’s go home and get you all changed!” She said, finishing out the first of many walks with her regressed stepdaughter. 

When Jonathan came home a few days later the new Lynnette was a huge shock to his system. For four hours he said nothing after, “Hey gang, I’m home!”. Immediately after walking through the front door and announcing his return Cheryl coming down the steps from upstairs, holding Lynnette in her arms. She only burbled happily at her father's appearance, reaching her arms out to give him a hug while a slight trail of drool dripping from her mouth at the edge of a dark purple pacifier. For her father’s homecoming Cheryl had dressed her in a black and neon green frilled dress that tied at the back with a lace bow. Mommy put her down in order for her to walk and hug her Daddy, and he couldn’t help but notice the exaggerated waddle that altered her gait. In his time of silence, Jonathan simply observed the two as Cheryl went through the procedures of feeding Lynnette, changing her and putting her down for her nap. Cheryl was surprised by how quiet he was being and felt nervous as he watched afternoon unfold. She wasn't surprised when after Lynnette fell asleep in the crib he pulled her aside. “Ok.” He said hesitantly, “Tell me what the hell is going on here.” Cheryl nodded explaining the situation the various events that have transpired to her husband, from the accident in the grocery store, to the gradual use of diapers, to realizing that Lynnette obviously wasn't just doing this for fun but instead sincerely wanted this. He nodded the whole time, carefully listening for a lie or deception, but finding none. He looked angry at the amount of money that she’d spent to retrofit the guest room into a nursery along with purchasing the various other items that she bought, but knew that in the long run it wouldn’t hurt them financially. Once she was finished explaining the situation, Jonathan only had one question for her, “Is this what the both of you truly want?” Cheryl nodded, “This is the closest I've ever been to Letty, and since I'm home all day anyway I have no problem taking care of her.” Jonathan simply shook his head and gave his trademark sigh, followed by a smile that Cheryl had come to know was his way of showing that he would accept everything as long as it made everybody happy. Jonathan pulled her in for a tight hug, and she reciprocated simply saying, “Welcome home dear.” 

On the other side of the door, Lynnette laid in her bed and listened to the conversation through the bars of her crib, she'd heard daddy's telltale sigh that said he was accepting something. When she was sure it was her and Mommy Cheryl's new way of life, she smiled to herself, knowing that from now on both Mommy and Daddy would be taking care of her. She’d be able to stay back in these comfy diapers, playing with her toys and looking adorable for as long as she wanted, all while letting her future be someone else’s problem. For now she could lie blissfully unaware in her crib, with no cares about the world around her. She lay on her stomach, attempting to drift off, when a nagging feeling hit her. There was a cramp coming from her bowels and she knew it was time again to let go. Rather than moving into a squat position or trying to change anything about the way she was laying, Lynnette simply brought her knees closer to her chest, sticking her rum up into the air high. It was a good position for the mess she was about to make and rather than pushing herself, she just relaxed, letting her body's instinctive pushing take over. Her waste had taken on a less solid form in recent days and become more like the mush she found herself eating under Cheryl's care. A hot rush of poopy pushed its way into her thick padding and started to sag around her waist. She felt the bottom of her diaper sag heavier as she additionally started to pee during the process of messing herself. Maybe it was because she was in bed or maybe it was because of all the times she just let her body naturally release into her diaper, but she didn't even notice her body start to go at that point. It was all an automatic process for her now. When she'd finished ruining her current diaper, she clasped down, landing the soggy padding directly into her hand. Lynnette groggily started to pass out in her comfy crib as she briefly considered bringing herself to the edge of pleasure in her soiled diaper, but drifted off to dreamland before she could even get there, exhausted from the big day she’d already had.  
You can find more of my work on pixiv and here on archive of our own.

So you probably noticed the Commission Part there, You can find my commission info on Pixiv: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/77014179 or Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/redsabdlcreations/art/Commission-Sheet-814824251?ga_submit_new=10%3A1569686968  
You can message me on pixiv: https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=27723412  
Archive of our Own: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/works  
Or Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/redsabdlcreations  
if you are interested in placing a commission.


End file.
